One Tree Hill: A Prequel
by chester23
Summary: This is a Prequel. What we did not see at Tree Hill High during Lucas, Nathan, Peyton, and Haley’s Freshman, Sophomore and part of their Junior years. We will begin on the first day of school their freshman year.
1. Author's Note

This is a Prequel. What we did not see at Tree Hill High during Lucas, Nathan, Peyton, and Haley's freshman, sophomore and part of their junior years. We will begin on the first day of school their freshman year.

Author's Note: I am trying my best to incorporate this story the best I can with things that have happened in the past and that have been talked about on the show, but we did not get to see. I will have some questions answered such as where did Peyton get the Comet? I am trying to show you how the characters got to where they were at during the Pilot episode.

Character Background:

Brooke Davis- A pretty popular girl who was a middle school cheerleader.

Peyton Sawyer - Also pretty and popular, and a middle school cheerleader. Peyton and Brooke are best friends.

Nathan Scott- Played basketball in middle school and was the star player. His dream is to play basketball at Duke University.

Lucas Scott- Nathan Scott's half brother. Though the two have never really actually had a real conversation and not many people know that they are half brothers. Lucas plays basketball on the River Court and likes to read...

Haley James- Lucas' best friend since they were in elementary school. She is a really good student and wants to attend Stanford College. She also plays the piano.

Author's Note: The adult characters don't play a huge role in this story. Keith is a body shop manager. Deb is a stay at home wife and mother. Dan owns a car dealership. Karen runs the café. Victoria doesn't work but enjoys shopping and traveling.

Other Side Characters: Marvin McFadden, Junk, Fergie, Tim, Bevin, Skillz, Theresa (cheerleader)

Taylor James: Senior Cheerleader

Amber Carter: Senior Cheerleader

Lauren Wilson: Junior Cheerleader

Sarah Johnson: Junior Cheerleader

Anthony Smith: Senior Basketball Player

Kyle Jones: Senior Basketball Player

Ryan Lewis: Senior Basketball Player

Josh Kelley: Sophomore Basketball Player


	2. Chapter 1: The Freshman

Chapter 1- The Freshman

Brooke and Peyton are walking into school their freshman year.

"I am so nervous," said Brooke.

"Oh, Brooke!" said Peyton.

"What, I can't help it!" said Brooke.

"Are you nervous about the first day or tonight at cheerleading tryouts?" asked Peyton.

"Both!" said Brooke.

"I am just hoping I can open up my locker," said Peyton laughing.

"Yeah well, I am hoping that we both make the Varsity squad," said Brooke.

"Brooke, can't you just settle for the Freshman Squad?" asked Peyton.

"No! Are you kidding me? I am Brooke Davis and I won't settle!"

"Yeah, yeah!" said Peyton.

The bell rings.

"Oh my gosh we are late! Talk to you later!" said Brooke.

They head their separate ways to class. Mean while across the hall in English class Freshman Lucas and Haley are talking.

"Hey Lucas!" said Haley.

"Hey Hales!" said Lucas.

Haley is sitting in front of Lucas and he keeps staring at something behind her.

"Lucas? What are you staring at?" said Haley.

She turns around to see Peyton Sawyer. She turns back around and looks at Lucas.

"Are you kidding me? Peyton Sawyer, Luke?" asked Haley.

"What?" asked Lucas?

"She is a popular cheerleader and you read for fun" said Haley.

Lucas smiles and laughs at Haley.

"Oh, Hales," said Lucas.

At the end of the day the announcements come over the loudspeaker. "A reminder for all boys basketball players, you will have practice tonight directly after school with Coach Durham." Nathan and Tim are waiting to get out class.

"We have practice tonight? Man, I am nervous," said Tim.

"Nervous? For what?" said Nathan?

"Don't you want to be Varsity?" asked Tim.

"As far as I am concerned I am Varsity," said Nathan.

"When did they tell you?" asked Tim.

"They didn't. Not yet anyway," said Nathan.

"Ok then," said Tim.

The bell rings. It is the end of the day. Nathan and Tim head to the locker room. Brooke and Peyton change for cheerleading tryouts in the bathroom. Lucas and Haley ride the bus home.

Whitey gives his opening speech at the first practice.

"So this is my team. You all look scrawny to me. We will be spending time in the weight room, to get everyone stronger, we also will be practicing and conditioning every day after school. If we want to win this is what we have to do. I expect to have a good year. Okay so we are going to split up into our teams. Freshman team go in the weight room lift weight, Junior Varsity will be scrimmaging Varsity. So Varsity on this side and Junior Varsity stay over here. I will split you into teams," said Whitey.

The freshman team goes into the weight room. Nathan stays in the gym and walks over towards where the Varsity team is standing.

"SCOTT!! What the heck are you doing? Get in the weight room and start lifting!" said Whitey.

"Coach? I am not on the freshman team," said Nathan.

"What? Did I tell you otherwise?" asked Whitey.

"No," said Nathan.

"Then get in the weight room and start lifting like I told you!" said Whitey.

"But Coach, I am Nathan Scott. Dan Scott's son.. the best basketball player to EVER play in this gym. I am going to be the best basketball player to EVER play in this gym and you are telling me that you are putting me on the freshman team?" asked Nathan.

"IN MY OFFICE NOW, SCOTT!!" yelled Whitey.

"What?" asked Nathan.

"NOW!!," yelled Whitey.

Nathan and Whitey walk into his office.

Whitey started screaming at Nathan.

"You do not tell me what team you are playing on! I am the coach and you listen to me! I don't care whose son you are, you go by my rules. You will be practicing with the freshman team, now get in there and start lifting if you want to stay on this team! Talk back to me again and you will be kicked off! Do you understand me?" said Whitey.

"Yes," said Nathan.

"OK then," said Whitey.

"I hope you know you are making a big mistake," said Nathan.

"Get in the weight room Scott!" yelled Whitey.

Nathan walks out of Whitey's office. Whitey sits down in his chair. He talks to himself.

"What did I get myself into, now?"


	3. Chapter 2: Tryouts

Chapter 2- Tryouts

_Author's Note: I thought that I would include character background for this chapter. _

_Taylor James: Senior Cheerleader- Haley's older sister & cheerleading Captain. _

_Amber Carter: Senior Cheerleader- Taylor's best friend and Co-Captain. _

_Lauren Wilson: Junior Cheerleader_

_Sarah Johnson: Junior Cheerleader_

_I had to add other cheerleaders, and Haley's sister Taylor was the only other cheerleader mentioned._

_Also a side note I know that this is not how tryouts are conducted, but I am writing this as OTH would be written and this is similar to how the tryouts were in Season 3, Captains pick. _

Brooke and Peyton are at cheerleading tryouts. The captains are picking the new cheerleaders. The girls are learning a new routine and they are taking a break. Taylor James walks up to Brooke and Peyton.

"So, you two are freshman right?" asked Taylor James.

She was the cheerleading captain and the older sister of Haley James who was in the same grade as Brooke and Peyton; they knew of Haley James but had never actually held a conversation with her.

"Yeah we are freshman," said Brooke.

"Well there are plenty of spots open on the Freshman Team," said Taylor James.

"Well, we are hoping to cheer Varsity," said Brooke.

"Well, I hate to break it to you but at Tree Hill not many girls make Varsity until there sophomore year, well except for me and my best friend Amber," said Taylor James.

"You may be surprised," said Brooke.

Taylor walks away. Brooke looks at Peyton.

"She is such a witch!" said Brooke.

"Okay ladies let's see the dance again!" said Taylor James.

Brooke and Peyton run up to the front of the formation.

"5, 6, 7, 8!" yelled Taylor James.

Brooke and Peyton performed the dance perfectly. We will have tryout tomorrow right after school. Okay, everyone can go. See you tomorrow!

"Someday I will be Captain when she is gone," Peyton told Brooke.

The next day at tryouts Peyton and Brooke are at tryouts. They already tried out and Taylor tells them when the list will be posted.

"How are you getting home?" asked Peyton.

"Well, I don't know let me call my Mom," said Peyton.

"Your Mom is in town?" asked Peyton.

"Yeah she got back last night," said Brooke.

Brooke gets her phone out and calls her Mom.

"Mom it's me.. Where are you? I thought you were going to be here to pick up Peyton and me," said Brooke.

"She didn't answer?" asked Brooke.

"Nope," said Brooke.

The girls wait outside the school and sit on the curb. One hour later Victoria pulls up in her car.

"Mom, where have you been?" asked Brooke.

"Huh? Oh, I had to stop at the mall and pick up some things that I ordered. Why am I late?" asked Victoria.

"Only an hour late," said Brooke really irritated.

"Oh! Whoops! I just had to pick up that new Coach purse that I ordered you know that there was only a few hundred of those made so..," said Victoria.

Brooke suddenly cut her off.

Brooke: Why can't you just remember to pick me up?

"Brooke I said I was sorry!" said Victoria.

"That's what you always say!" yelled Brooke.

They stop at Peyton's house.

"Thanks for the ride Mrs. Davis," said Peyton.

Victoria says nothing.

"Bye Peyton. See you tomorrow," said Peyton.

The next day after school is tryouts. Brooke and Peyton tryout and then anxiously wait outside for the list to be posted. An hour after they tryout Taylor James comes out and announces that they choose eight cheerleaders and that they picked the best ones. They post the list and then leave. Peyton and Brooke run up to the door to look at the list.

Peyton reads the list out loud, "Varsity... where is it at? Okay... Varsity... Taylor James, Amber Carter, Laura Wilson, Sarah Johnson, Brooke Davis, Peyton Sawyer!!"

"Ahh!! We made it!!" screamed Brooke.

Peyton and Brooke jumped up and down**.**

"Oh my gosh!! I have to call my Mom!" said Brooke.

Brooke gets out her phone to call her Mom. Victoria answers and Brooke hears chattering in the background.

"Mom?" said Brooke.

Victoria answered her phone. Brooke could hear music in the background and people talking.

"Yeah? I am kind of busy right now," said Victoria.

"Where are you?" asked Brooke.

"Brooke… I am going to have to call you back," said Victoria laughing.

"What is that music? Mom I made Varsity cheerleading as a freshman!! Isn't that great?" asked Brooke.

"Sure…. Sure. Bye," said Victoria.

She hangs up the phone as she continues to laugh.

"So, what did she say?" asked Peyton.

Brooke turns around almost in tears.

"Oh she is so excited for me," said Brooke.

"I am glad!" said Peyton.

"Yeah me too!" said Brooke.

Brooke looks away knowing that her Mom really didn't care if she made cheering or not.


	4. Chapter 3:Drama, Drama, Drama

Chapter 3 –

We begin 3 months later. It is now the beginning of November. Everyone is adjusting well to High School. Nathan is continuing to practice and condition for basketball with the freshman team. Brooke and Peyton are heading to their first cheerleading practice. They arrive and see Bevin and Theresa and go and stretch with them.

"Okay everyone we are going to start working on sidelines," said Taylor James.

"Umm… shouldn't we start making up our cheer? Our first game is in two weeks," said Brooke.

"Are you captain?" asked Taylor James.

"I was just making a suggestion," said Brooke.

"That is what I thought. You are a freshman and I am a senior and Team Captain may I add, so you go by my rules," said Taylor.

Taylor walks away.

"Anyways back to sidelines and chants," said Taylor James.

Brooke looks at Peyton and rolls her eyes.

"Oh! You did not just roll your eyes at me!" yelled Taylor James.

"So what if I did?" asked Brooke.

"There is only room for on b**** on this squad and if you haven't already figured it out... that's me!" yelled Taylor.

Taylor gets right up in Brooke's face.

"So I suggest that you BACK OFF!!" yelled Taylor.

"I suggest you get out of my face!!" yelled Brooke.

"Oh, yeah??" yelled Taylor James.

Brooke shoves Taylor away. Taylor pushes Brooke. Peyton tries to pull Brooke off of Taylor when Amber is pulling at Taylor. The boys in the gym hear the girls outside screaming, so they all come running out, along with Whitey. Whitey goes over to where the girls are.

"HEY, HEY, HEY!!! What the heck is going on here?" yelled Whitey.

"She started it!!" yelled Taylor James.

"No it was her!!" yelled Brooke.

"ME?! You pushed me first!" yelled Taylor.

"Shut up Taylor! You are the one who got all up in her face!" yelled Peyton.

Whitey had heard just about enough.

"OKAY!! ENOUGH!! I am going to let this one slide! I have a basketball team to coach. The cheerleaders are not my problem! If you ladies cannot get along and be civil, then there will not be a squad! I suggest you girls get it together, but for now go home. I don't trust you out here alone. You all could kill each other or something," said Whitey.

The boys are quietly laughing behind Whitey.

"GO HOME!" yelled Whitey.

All of the cheerleaders get their bags and leave. Brooke and Peyton walk outside and wait for Victoria to come and get them. They sit outside on the curb.

"That b****!! Who does Taylor think she is? Who named her Captain anyways? She is an awful Captain!! I was giving her a suggestion! I was not even telling her what to do!" said Brooke.

"I know! I was trying to defend you when Whitey was yelling," said Peyton.

"If it is going to be like this all season, you can bet on some major DRAMA!" said Brooke.

"Brooke, this is Tree Hill you can grantee drama!" said Peyton.

"Yeah I know," said Brooke.

It is the next day right after school. Tim walks up to Nathan's locker.

"You ready for the scrimmage?" asked Tim.

"Yeah I guess," said Nathan.

"What's wrong?" asked Tim.

"This game is not going to be fun. I am going to score like 50 points on these guys!" said Nathan.

"Maybe Whitey will move you up on to Varsity," said Tim.

"I doubt that," said Nathan.

"If you play really good I am sure that he will. I am happy with just playing on the freshman team, and next year we will be Varsity," said Tim.

"I am not happy with that," said Nathan.

"I didn't think you would be happy with that," said Tim.

They start walking towards the locker room.

"So, I hear that there is this party tonight. You going?" asked Tim.

"Party?" asked Nathan.

"Yeah, at some cheerleader's house," said Tim.

"Well, it depends on how well I play tonight," said Nathan.

"Dude it's a scrimmage," said Tim.

"I know but whatever man," said Nathan.

They walk into the locker room. Whitey looks around at the team.

"Is everyone here? Okay, we have been working hard on the off season so we can win. I know this is just a scrimmage but I want everyone to give their all out on the court tonight. The bus is here so let's head out," said Whitey.

All of the players are on the bus. The cheerleaders are following the bus even though they are not cheering at the game. Brooke and Peyton are with them. The bus arrives at the game.

"Okay the freshman team is going to play first. So get out there and warm up!" said Whitey.

The freshman team played their game, they won and of course Nathan Scott was the leading score, with 40 points. The Reserve team won by thirty points and the Varsity team won barely by two points. After the games the boys went into the locker room.

"Well that game was total CRAP! What you idiots doing out there? Pay attention to the game, Lewis the ball was being passed to you and you missed it!

What the heck?" yelled Whitey.

Zach Lucas who is a senior hurt his ankle out on the court.

"Coach I think I hurt my ankle pretty bad," said Zach.

"Let me see," said Whitey.

Whitey walks over and looks at his ankle.

"O my... it has already started swelling! We need to get you to a doctor son," said Whitey.

Zach Lucas' parents come and get him to take him to the doctor. The players get on the bus to go home. The cheerleaders are following the bus home, because they did not know how to get to the school. The cheerleaders go back to Amber Carter's house for the party. The boys start arriving around 11. Brooke and Peyton are sitting outside Amber Carter's house talking when Nathan pulls with some of the other basketball players.

"Hey Brooke! Hey Peyton!" said Nathan.

"Hi! Good game tonight!" said Brooke.

"Hey!" said Peyton.

"Yeah thanks," said Brooke.

Nathan walks inside. Meanwhile, Taylor James and Amber Carter are watching all the boys walk in.

"Who is that?" asked Nathan.

"Who?" asked Sarah.

"The tall, dark, and handsome freshman," said Taylor James.

"Oh, that is Nathan Scott," said Sarah.

"Damn, I am going to have to get with him before the season is over," said Taylor.

"Yeah he is pretty dang hot!" said Sarah laughing.

Brooke and Peyton come inside and get a few drinks. Well, Brooke has a little more than a few. She has around 6. A song comes on that Brooke loves. She gets on top of the table and starts dancing. All of the guys are loving it. Peyton is sitting in the corner. Nathan sees her and is watching her.

"Look at that slut! Dancing on top of the tables. Who the heck does she think she is?" said Taylor James angrily.

"You know she is going to try to steal all of our boys. She is going to be the new slut. She won't be a bigger one than you though," said Sarah.

Taylor laughs. Peyton sees Brooke dancing on top of the table.

"Get down from there!" said Peyton.

"Why?? I am having a great time!" said Brooke.

She continues dancing.

"Let's go! I am walking you back to my house," said Peyton.

"Why?" asked Brooke.

Brooke and Peyton leave the party and go back to Peyton's house.

The next morning Peyton gets up and gets dressed. Brooke wakes up.

"Oh my gosh did I just get ran over by truck last night?" asked Brooke.

"No, you just had six beers," said Peyton.

"Oh my gosh! Why didn't you stop me?" asked Brooke.

"I tried to!" said Peyton.

"Do you have any Tylenol?" asked Brooke.

"Yeah let me get some," said Petyon.

Peyton cell phone rings. She opens it and it is a text message**. **

"Oh my gosh! BROOKE!!" yelled Peyton.

Chapter 4- Rumors

"What, what??" asked Brooke.

"Look at this video!" yelled Peyton.

Peyton shows Brooke a video of her dancing on top of a table.

"It is from the party last night!" said Peyton.

"I am NOT a slut!" yelled Brooke.

Peyton reads Brooke what the text message says.

"This girl is Tree Hill's very own slut. She will do any guy. She might even be pregnant and she is only a freshman," read Peyton.

"What?? I am a virgin!!" yelled Brooke.

"Oh my gosh! How could they make they up about you?" asked Peyton.

"Who sent it to you?" asked Brooke.

"I don't know the number," said Peyton.

"I bet you I know who started it," said Brooke.

"Taylor!" yelled Brooke.

"That's what I was going to say," said Peyton.

"That b****!" said Peyton.

"We will get her back Brooke! I promise," said Peyton.

Brooke and Peyton are walking into school the next day.

Everyone is staring at her and whispering about her.

"Okay it is not even first period yet and I have had enough of this!" said Brooke.

Brooke takes off down the hallway.

"Brooke!!" Peyton called after her.

Brooke walks up to Taylor.

"Hey Taylor!" said Brooke.

"Well, if it isn't Tree Hill's very own slut," said Taylor James.

Everyone in the hallway starts laughing.

"Do you have a problem with me?" asked Brooke.

"No, honey why would I have a problem with you?" asked Taylor James.

"Hmm.. I don't know maybe because you are spreading rumors about me around the whole entire town!" yelled Brooke.

"What are you talking about?" asked Taylor innocently.

"Don't play dumb with me!!" yelled Brooke.

"Whatever!" yelled Taylor.

"Stop spreading rumors about me or you will pay!" yelled Brooke.

"Yeah okay," said Taylor.

"B****, you better watch you back!" yelled Taylor.

Brooke walks away.

"That girl is going to pay!" said Taylor.


End file.
